Beginning of the Future
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: "Dimmensionator, find HOME!" "Ratchet, are you all right?" "Clank, where are we?" "We are home, Ratchet." What was thought of as the end, turned out to lead to a much bigger beginning.


**Hey guys, what's up? Been a while since I've posted stuff...but anyway, this is just a spur-the-moment kinda idea.**

** Just kinda a retelling of the final cutscene of Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction. IDK it was a really emotional moment, and when I was re-re-re-re-re-re beating the game and watching it, I felt I had to write it down, so I did, and BEHOLD! This is what comes. It's short, but simple. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank, InsOmniac games does, but I do own my physical copies of the game~ **

* * *

****"No, no no no no!" Rusty Pete yelled at Quark for the hundreth time. "Honestly, how'd you become the Captain of anything! This time, make it come from the throat, and add an inappropriate slur."

"Arrrgh, you saucy wench!" Quark yelled, earning him an acrid glare from Talwyn, who was passing by.

"Ahh, I'm gonna need more grog…" Rusty Pete sighed. Over a few feet away, Cronk and Zephyr were 'reenacting' the previous battle, with Cronk having the now-broken Dimmensionator on his head and Zephyr wielding Ratchet's wrench.

"I am Tachyon! Crown Prince of the Craggymites!" Cronk imitated, quite poorly. "Fear me! And uh….whatnot, for I will rule the universe!" Zephyr waved the wrench around and laughed.

"Hahahaaaa! DIE Cragmite fiend!" Talwyn flew over on her jet pack and frowned at the two veteran robots.

"Will you guys be careful?! Cronk's head is a _micro cubit_ from falling off!"

Meanwhile, Clank walked over to his friend, who was sitting, head down, eyes glazed over in rumination. Ratchet could somehow sense the pint-sized robot and his head lifted up slightly.

"Clank…do you think he was telling the truth?" the Lombax whispered in a lost voice, twiddling his hands together. "About my father…about my purpose?"

"I detected no lie in his voice, but I believe your purpose has already been filled." Ratchet looked up hopefully at his robot companion. "You vanquished Tachyon, something that even the Lombaxes could not do." The Lombax smiled and lifted up.

"Thanks Clank."

All of a sudden, a large rumble shook the area and a blinding light erupted from above, bringing Ratchet to his feet. All glanced at each other, and a couple glanced at Cronk, still wearing the Dimmensionator.

"Don't look at me!" the robot coughed. "You said it was broken!"

Suddenly three otherworldly, almost ethereal small beings, that were glowing a bright blue, emerged from the light and came down towards Clank.

"We needed to make sure you survived." When they spoke, they spoke in unison, in a tone that seemed omnipotent. "Now it is time for you to come home." They began circling Clank, and Ratchet stood beside his friend in awe.

"Whoa," he breathed. "Are these the Zoni?" Clank didn't respond, as almost immediately later, he was lifted from the ground by the Zoni creatures, to everyone's shock and Ratchet's horror.

"The time has come sire," they continued on, mesmerizing the Lombax's companion. "To learn who you are, and who you will become." Ratchet's face darkened, and he glared harshly as his tone dropped to a dangerous low.

"Let. Him. Go!" he growled, and he leaped at the Zoni, to be repelled by a shock of energy and knocked backwards.

"It is time to understand your purpose," they whispered to Clank, getting ever so nearer to the light they had entered from. "It is time to come with us."

"Yes…time to come with you…" the small robot replied dazedly.

"CLANK!" Ratchet shouted, getting up onto his feet once again.

It was too late. The Zoni had left back into the portal of light and it dissipated, taking Clank with them.

Ratchet looked up at the place where they disappeared, lost and hurt. Clank was gone. And could be anywhere in the universe. Ratchet turned to all of his friends who gathered beside him, and nodded. They'd get him back…

Somehow…some way.

* * *

**YUP! That's that. Really short, I understand. But I hope this at least wrenched some emotions outta you guys XD**

**Well, I would most appreciate it if you all can review!**

**-DMRA OUT!**


End file.
